Angels Never Say Goodbye
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: According to HIM, angels never say hello. According to HER, angels never say goodbye. [KuramaBotan]
1. According to HIM

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**ANGELS NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

_Chapter 1: According to HIM, angels never say hello._

.

I don't believe in angels. I think they belong in the same category as Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, water nymphs, leprechauns and of course, the Easter bunny. I shouldn't even be thinking about angels now if it weren't for Yusuke. He barged into my office unannounced, blabbering about how great his anniversary dinner was with Keiko and how she resembled an angel. Heck, he shouldn't even be here now! I hired him to work in the room four doors away from mine. I don't give him a paycheck twice every month to ramble about his perfect angelic girl friend and his perfect angelic love life.

"And you know Keiko isn't the sweetest, most demure person in the world, but I wished you were there when I told her I love her! Well, Kuwabara did tell me the way to shut a girl up was by telling her how you feel, and yea, I do love Keiko, so when she didn't stop driveling about how the night would have been more perfect had I done this and that, I just told her how I felt. And who knows? Kuwabara was right!"

I looked at the wall clock in irritation. Has it only been ten minutes? For a second there, I thought it has already been at least half an hour since Yusuke came in and started talking to me. Doesn't he realize he was wasting my time? Doesn't he realize I'm not interested in knowing how his perfect angelic Keiko reacted when he told her he loves her? Doesn't he realize I don't care?

This is a complete waste of time. His love for Keiko is none of my business. The magic of love is something foreign to me. Love in itself is not my business. I have never been and never will be enthralled by it. Ever.

"…so after eating desert, she asked me if—"

"Yusuke." I had to stop this madness.

"Huh? Kurama, what is it? Don't you want to know what Keiko said when I told her—"

"I'm not interested." Yusuke frowned, but at least he was silent. "I'm going to give you twenty seconds to exit my office. Should you disobey my orders, I shall be dismissing you for the rest of the day."

With an evident scowl on his face, he got up and headed for the door. "You know, Kurama, you used to be a better person." With that, he shut the door behind him.

I couldn't believe that guy. I _used_ to be a better person? And what am I now? A bad one? That could never happen. I have a great job and I'm at the peak of my career. If I want a cup of coffee right now, I can get a cup of coffee! If I want to buy a new gadget for myself, I can get a new gadget for myself! Heck, if I asked one of my staff to pick up my laundry, all of them would vie for the honor to pick my clean wash. How can I be a _used to be_? How can I be _not_ better?

Turning to the other side of my table, I picked up an old picture frame lying there. It was old and the frame was somewhat broken, but I've never bothered repairing it or replacing it. I smiled at the image of the woman in the picture. _Who am I kidding?_ I hate what I've become. I've been so much into my work ever since the accident. All I could think about was work, work and work. But can you blame me? It's not like there are any more things to think of. After my beloved mother and her new husband died in a plane accident, there was nothing left to break. There still is nothing left to break.

I loved her very much. I have her to thank for everything I've ever become. She was my whole world. Making her happy was my one goal in life. I studied hard, became a model student, was president of the student council. I even developed mild manners for her to be proud of having a son who is a perfect gentleman… But life was too harsh to take her away from me. Life was too harsh to not grant my mother's happiness and my own. Life was like that. That is why I don't believe in angels. They're supposed to watch over you. They're supposed to keep you safe. Where were they when my mother was on that plane? Where were they when the pilot announced the threat of a plane crash? Where were they when my mother was crying for dear life? Where were they when the doctors were trying to save her? _Nowhere_. That's where.

* * *

"Kurama-sama, we'll be leaving now. Good night."

I shrugged. What's the use of answering back, of saying good night? For all I know, it wouldn't be a good night at all. It's going to be one of those nights again… nights when I remember how my mother used to lull me to sleep when I was a baby, how she used to tuck me in all safe in bed and read me a bedtime story when I was a kid, how she would give me a glass of warm milk and my favorite oatmeal cookies when I wake up from a nightmare. It was one of those nights when I remember how my mother would bring me a cup of coffee when she sees I'm working on a really long project, or studying for a really tough exam, how she would help me sort out my paperwork when it's already quite overwhelming, how she would… be there… by my side.

This is stupid. I've been thinking too much about her again. Gathering my belongings into my bag, I left the office building in a hurry. Maybe the long walk home would do me some good.

Or so I hoped.

It was not too long after that I stumbled upon a girl. Yes, a girl. She wore her blue hair in a ponytail and she a plain white halter dress, _was it even halter?_ I shook my head. Of course, I really wouldn't know. My mother was never a fashion fanatic.

"I'm sort of lost and…" When she looked up to me, I could've sworn she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. For a moment, yes, I admit, I have been mesmerized. But my pride is too high and mighty to be in trance for long and drool like an idiot. Besides, did she say she was lost? _I_ could have told her that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Even I was surprised with my response. I mean, said that?

She squeaked before shifting uncomfortably, perhaps she bit her lip too, just for good measure. "I… well, you see, there is this one thing…" Now she began fidgeting, focusing her gaze on anything but me. Should I be insulted?

"Is there any place you can stay for tonight?" I know this girl literally came out of nowhere and I don't take in stray cats and dogs, let alone wandering girls. But my mother has raised me a gentleman, and had she been here, she would not let me hear the end of me letting a poor _homeless_ girl alone on the streets. She'd even say things like, _she might get raped_ or _she might get murdered out there_. So if this girl has nowhere to stay for the night, I'll have to ask her to stay with me, drag her to my house if I have to. But surely, there is no way in hell I'm leaving her here in the park, alone, wearing a dress with a hem running above her knees, looking helpless and gorgeous… stop. I shouldn't be thinking about those things.

"So?" I fingered her chin to make her look at me. And if I had the chance to turn back time, I would not have done that.

"I really don't have anywhere to go." Her skin was practically glowing in the moonlight. Her cheeks had a slight tinge of red, and her lips were pretty lusc—no. Stop right there, Kurama. You just met this girl.

"Okay, then let's get going." I offered her my hand. When I noticed the panic in her eyes, I knew I was forgetting something.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. My name is Kurama."

She bit her lip again and fidgeted slightly before responding. "My name is Botan."

Botan, huh? That translates to peony, the beautiful flower my mom used to breed in our garden. She talked to those plants every single day. And when I tell her they will never talk back, she'd simply smile at me and say _'at least they know you care'_. And—

"Where are we going, Kurama?" It was nearly a whisper, her sweet voice stood out in the raspy ambience of the streets. _No, no, no_. She whispered her question. Period.

"We're going back to my place to get you dinner." I offered my hand to her again, and this time, panic was not in her eyes. She took my hand before a blush crept up her cheeks. This girl sure is innocent and naïve and really beauti— oh no, not again. I've been through this already. I get close to someone, they get hurt. I let someone in, they begin to hate me. All I'm going to do is be the perfect gentleman my mother wants me to be and offer her a place to stay for the night. Then I'll kick her out in morning.

* * *

"What do you want to eat?"

She bobbed her head to the side, curiosity evident in her face. "Eat?"

"Yea, what do you want to eat? If you've been lost and have nowhere to go, I'm sure you haven't had a bite."

"A bite?"

This sure was getting irritating.

"A bite. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head before walking towards the kitchen counters. "Should I be?" I know it was a stupid question and anyone who dared asked that what either stupid or _plain stupid_. But there was this innocence in her voice that made me think, even for a little while, that she might have really meant what she said.

"No, not really. You better get yourself cleaned up and go to bed. There's a spare room upstairs, second door from the corner."

Her answer was abrupt, and annoyingly cheerful. "Okay!"

I rubbed my temples vigorously. That woman sure is something. And after grabbing a bite to eat, I really should check on her if she's comfortable in the guest room.

* * *

I don't like chocolate chip cookies. I like the oatmeal cookies my mother used to make me. She left a recipe in the kitchen but it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't get the recipe right. Well, things would have been easier had she just written what the secret ingredient was. I mean, what kind of recipe has a missing ingredient? It just says there _put in the secret ingredient_. I never quite figured out what it was.

I glanced at the calendar placed neatly on the corner table on the stair landing. Is it Mother's Day today? I've been thinking about her so much since this morning, I don't know what has gotten into me. I promised myself I'd only mourn for her in the morning, when I am the one opening my curtains and not her. My mom had a funny way to wake up a sleepyhead like me. Ever since I was seven, she would tiptoe slowly into my room and abruptly open the curtains. I would be blinded by the light, of course, so I'd get up and try to close the curtains again. But as soon as my feet touch the floor, the sweet aroma of her breakfast waffles has already whiffed into my senses. With that, my mom had won; I was wide-awake and hungry.

Before I forget, I had to check on the weird bubbly girl from the park. What was her name? Bonnie? Bo…ttou? Botan? Yes, Botan, I have to check on Botan. However, by force of habit, my feet had already dragged me into my room. I guess I'll just check on Botan early in the morning tomorrow before I got to work. But right, it's a Saturday tomorrow so I won't be going to work. I'm just too tired to check on her now.

And so, stripping to my boxers, I lied down on my bed. There is definitely nothing like a good mattress – but tonight, my mattress moaned. Wait… what? I faced the foreign lump on my bed, and found a girl. What's her name again?

"What are you doing here?"

"My sentiments exactly." This is weird. I should be the one saying that. "Well, you said I should go sleep in the room whose door is second from the corner and…" She trailed off.

Oh, I never mentioned which corner.

"Don't worry. I'll just escort you to your room and we can both get some shut eyes." I was already on my feet, my mind was on alert but my muscles needed more push. Fortunately, Botan got with the program. She got up from my bed and stood opposite me. The sight before me had my eyes _almost_ bulging out of its sockets.

"Botan, where are your clothes?"

Her lips curled into another one of her innocent smiles. "I did what you told me! I got myself cleaned up and since my clothes were really dirty from the park, I took it all off." This woman sure is something. She was bare naked in front of me, yet she still looked innocent and overly cheery.

I violently pulled the sheets from my bed, handing them out to her. Too bad she didn't get the memo. Clothes are most definitely _not optional_ in my house.

"What do you want me to do with the bed sheets, Kurama?" Her eyes were still vibrantly innocent.

"Go, uh, wrap them around yourself… like a dress of some sort." This night was turning out to be more frustrating than I thought.

* * *

Finally, I get to have my well-deserved rest. That Botan girl sure is a handful. What planet did she come from anyway? But I have to say, seeing her when she got up the bed in all her naked glory, well—no. Stop right there. Again. I'll kick her out in the morning. No longer will she disturb my peace of mind.

* * *

I was dreaming about how my mother would talk to me late in the afternoon and tell me monsters weren't real. Well, I was two, and she was giving me these storybooks about friendly giants and all those—

"Good morning, Kurama!"

Alas, the sun has blinded me.

"It's already 7 AM and I got you some coffee and oatmeal cookies in the kitchen so you better come down soon!"

This is really getting annoying. The curtains were wide open, the sun was blinding me, and all I want to do now is shut the curtains and… did she say _oatmeal cookies_?

I ran downstairs to see what Botan has been up to. And even before I entered the kitchen, I smelled _it_. It was really _it_. Mother's oatmeal cookie recipe. "You made cookies?"

She beamed at me. "Yes, you should go try them!"

Her hair was still in a ponytail just like yesterday, but now, she was wearing clothes. I gave her some of my mom's old dresses before she got to her bed last night. Taking a bite of the cookies she made, I was, I was… was rendered speechless.

"Do you like them?"

"How did— how did you make these?"

"I got this recipe in the kitchen counter this morning and I thought I would try it."

"And the secret ingredient?"

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? How did you know it was cinnamon? Mom never wrote it down."

She bit her lip. Again. And when realization seemed to have dawned on her, she faced me and replied, "before, I always watched someone I know make oatmeal cookies and she always puts cinnamon. So when I saw that the recipe didn't have cinnamon, I figured the secret ingredient would be, yea, cinnamon!"

This woman sure is something.

* * *

The weekend went by so fast. After she made those oatmeal cookies for me that morning, I just didn't have the heart to kick her out of the house. I asked her if she had any relatives she can stay with. But she only shook her head and told me she doesn't have a family anymore.

I figured she must have been an orphan. What other explanation is there, right? So I let her stay in my house, provided she does chores around every so often. Surprisingly, she agrees. By getting more of my mother's old clothes, she has always been out and about: She does the laundry, but I had to teach her first. She washes the dishes, but I had to teach her still. She cleans the house, that I only had to guide her with, and she waters the plants every day. Strangely enough, before I went to work that Monday morning, I found her in the garden, talking to the plants.

"What are you doing?" Again with her vibrant innocence.

"I'm talking to the plants." That, or being stupid.

"Talking to the plants?"

"Uh-huh. Do you want to try it?" Her eyes were wide and gleaming with excitement.

So I squatted beside her and faced a peony. "Hello, peony, Botan here was talking to you just now. I think she has totally lost it."

"Kurama!" She pouted and swatted my arm playfully. "You're mean."

I had to laugh at her display. Yes, I had to laugh. Her childish antics and naivety were enough get me out of being grumpy and mourning 24/7.

"Come on, Kurama. Tell the plant something nice."

Tell the plant something, _oh for the love of…_ I sighed. "Peony, don't you think Botan is looking lovely today?" A blush crept through her cheeks, and even now that we were not in the pale moonlight, her beautiful skin still glowed in the sunlight this time.

"Botan," I had to ask. "Why talk to plants? It's not like they'll answer back." My voice had a tinge of irritation, I knew. But who can blame me? Talking to plants is stupid.

I know she noticed that I was somewhat annoyed, but she gave me a smile still. "Well, it's my way to let the plants know I care for them. You know, when I talk to them, at least they'd know I care."

I was taken aback. Actually, if I was standing on a cliff right now, I would've fallen and died. _Did __she just say what I think she did?_

Suddenly, two kids, not older than eight years old, passed our front yard on their bikes, ringing their bells as they race each other.

"Kurama," she slowly tugged at my sleeve. "I've always wanted to learn how to ride a bike. Will you please teach me?"

Teach her how to ride a bike? Does she even know where I was about to go? I had work to do, tons and tons of work to do! There are phone calls, meetings, paper works! Heck, it's even payroll day today and I have to do last minute editions to the liquidations. And she wants me to stay here and teach her how to ride a bike?

"Sure, why not?" I felt my face get hot as she hugged me excitedly and squealed in delight. I guess this is how it feels to be enthralled with the magic of love… you feel your own arms moving on its own accord to encircle her tiny body and press her closer to you.

But no, I still don't believe in Santa Claus or the tooth fairy or leprechauns, and heck no with the Easter bunny. But as far as I know, angels are not as bad in my book, at least, with this one in my arms, not anymore.

_

* * *

Chapter two: According to HER, angels never say goodbye._


	2. According to HER

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**ANGELS NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

_Chapter 2: According to HER, angels never say goodbye._

.

Sitting next to him, I was placing gentle kisses on his fingertips. He lets his free hand run through my hair, the slightest touch of his palm sending shivers to my spine. As I looked up into his eyes, I knew this man was my one true love. I was sure. And I would give up all eternity just to be with him, give up anything and everything I once held dear. I offered him a warm smile as he retrieved his hand from my grasp, allowing both his arms to hold me close to him, protectively and lovingly. I would really trade anything to make this moment last, for this moment is everything I ever dreamed of and more. Smiling to myself, I knew what this moment was.

Perfect – that was what everything is.

_Until I woke up._

"Not again." My face was etched with pain, I knew. My breathing was significantly painful, _I knew_… I knew I had to be strong, but I'm not. As soon as signs of tears appeared, I knew I could not fight them. I dare not fight them.

So I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?"

I stood straight and held my chin up. Koenma was my superior, the highest of all angels. He oversaw everything here in heaven, and heaven always answered to him. He was above me in the ladder but I need not be rude. I know that if I wanted him to feel how much of a serious angel I am with my request, I have to look the part.

"Yes."

Koenma finally looked up from his paperwork. I panicked. He looked doubtful, and his stern gaze was burning a hole in head. When he spoke, his voice held a firm authoritative tone. "Do you realize the consequences of your request?"

Do I realize the consequences? To be honest, _no_.

"Yes, I do."

His expression hardened. If a minute ago, he was staring at me like I had a bad virus he had to get away from, now, he was staring at me like I was a mad woman who has to get away from the vicinity _pronto_.

"Botan, should I ever fulfill your request, you do know you can never be immortal again?"

I nodded.

"Moreover, if and when you die, you cannotbe admitted to heaven even if you live a life of a saint on earth, and you will forever be in limbo?"

For a second time, I nodded.

"Lastly, you are aware that once we begin the process, there is no turning back, and the effects are clearly irreversible, let alone with a seven-day warranty?"

And for the last time today, I hope, I nodded.

Koenma rubbed his temples. I guess he doesn't understand what I'm going through. I guess he doesn't know how it feels to have the one you love so near yet so far. _I guess he just doesn't know._

"Botan, I am not going to ask you why you are doing this. I know why. I am not going to ask you what you are giving up, I know what. I am not going to ask you how you're going to make it there. I know how. But is it worth it, Botan? Is _he_ worth it?"

Koenma was concerned about me; I see that now. "Yes, he is worth it." I knew deep inside my heart I was not the one he wanted, not the one he needed. But I at least had to give it a try, right?

"Then let's go."

Looking at Koenma, I saw he had a solemn expression on his face. Maybe he thought I was a mad woman. Maybe I really am a mad woman, but I definitely am a mad woman _in love_. Ever since I have been given the task to guard him, I knew he was the one, and now, I am about to give up everything I once held close to my heart, everything I once held dear – all this, for him, for I knew I loved him even before we met… Kurama.

* * *

I can't believe I fell on a park bench, _a park bench near the dumpster__, no less_! Why couldn't have Koenma let me fall to earth on a bed of roses or on a nice soft… someone's coming. Wait, is that a banana peel on my shoulder?

I felt the stranger's presence get close, really close. I knew he was standing in front of me, and I didn't want to be rude so I offered an explanation right away. "I'm sort of lost and…"

Looking up was probably the best and worst thing I could have done right this moment.

Kurama.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

No words came out of my mouth. To top all that, I squeaked. Yes, I squeaked like a helpless mouse on a run. Shifting uncomfortably and biting my lower lip, I tried my best to say something. "I… well, you see, there is this one thing…" When I saw his eyes, I had to look away, albeit a rude gesture to him. _But I just can't believe it_. Someone pinch me, please. This has to be a dream. _I know_. I know, I'm going to wake up soon and realize I've been fantasizing about being with him again. Then I'd realize all of it wasn't real and it _never will be_ so I'll cry myself to sleep just like I do every night, then wake up in the morning to scold myself for falling in love with someone not like me and for being stupid enough to think we could ever be, and…

"Is there any place you can stay for tonight?"

I think I've gone insane, settled on being an awestruck dizzy girl whose long-time love is standing before her, whose long-time love is actually fingering her chin.

"So?"

"I really don't have anywhere to go." _Point for me_. I said something coherent for once.

"Okay, then let's get going." He offered me his hand, and at that moment, I think my heart jumped out my chest. _I panicked_. What should I do now? Should I ask him to wait while I run after that heart of mine that suddenly decided to leave a hopeless romantic girl like me? Or should I take his hand? Or…

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. My name is Kurama."

I bit my lip and fidgeted slightly. _Of course I knew his name_; it's the most wonderful name in the world. Just hearing him utter it makes my heart, _if it ever came back_, flutter and my insides turn to goo. "My name is Botan." I only hope he doesn't find my name to be something derived from a late night circus crew show.

The following moments were a bit awkward. He had an _almost smile_ on his face, like he was thinking of something. _Was he thinking my name sounded like something from a toilet humor book? _I had to distract him!

"Where are we going, Kurama?"

His eyes were on me again. "We're going back to my place to get you dinner." He offered me his hand. This time, I took it gracefully, not wanting to let go, but fighting the urge to hold on too tightly. I felt my face turn hot as soon as the skin on my hand touched his. It was a refreshing sensation – better than anything I've ever dreamed of.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at his house, he signaled me to follow him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

I bobbed my head to the side. "Eat?"

"Yes, what do you want to eat? If you've been lost and have nowhere to go, I'm sure you haven't had a bite."

"A bite?" Heaven was paradise. Angels never get hungry or thirsty. Heaven is absolute perfection. Why would we ever want _to bite_, or was it_ a bite_?

"A bite. Are you hungry?" There was a slight tone of irritation in his voice. _Maybe I said something wrong._

I shook my head before replying. "Should I be?" His face softened as he gave it some thought, I suppose. "No, not really. You better get yourself cleaned up and go to bed. There's a spare room upstairs, second door from the corner."

Clean up. Go to bed. Spare room. Upstairs. Second from corner. "Okay!"

* * *

Before I entered the shower, I raided a few of the cabinets to get myself a towel. It's invasion of privacy, I know. But as an angel, I was never given a time-out for peeping into someone else's everyday life, so what harm can getting a towel do?

Finally spotting a neatly folded towel on a drawer, I picked it up. Soon enough, I found myself staring at an old photograph placed on a bedside table.

It was a picture of Kurama's mother.

I remember the day I have been asked to be Kurama's guardian angel. Koenma said since the mother next door had delivered a child first, the angel in line had to guard that baby. So Kurama needed someone new to watch over him. I always saw him with this woman, his mother. Before he walks to school, he'd give her a kiss on the cheek and mutter a few farewells and take care's before shutting the door behind him. It was sweet, really. She'd give her a glass of warm milk and a small plate of cookies whenever he wakes up from a nightmare – something I have no control over, just to be clear. She'd also bring him a cup of coffee on nights he spends working on his reports and presentations for school. She'd read to him a book about friendly monsters and giants when he starts his monsters are creepy speech. Kurama and his mother have always had a special relationship. She does everything for him as he does everything for her. Honestly, I find it admirable. But amidst all those good memories I allegedly shared with them, since I've seen it all like I was really there, I couldn't fight back my recollection of the turning point of Kurama's life – his mother's death.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I was sniffing like a two-year old, I know. But I couldn't help it. It was a bitter memory for me, and of course, for Kurama. He changed so much after the accident: shunned himself from the world, devoted his entire life to his work, became absolutely rude to anyone and everyone, and sadly for me, stopped believing in angels. He says we were useless. He says we were supposed to guard. He says we don't care about people. He says we weren't there when his mom needed help.

Yea… nowhere – that's where we were.

* * *

Sitting next to him, I was placing gentle kisses on his fingertips. He lets his free hand run through my hair, the slightest touch of his palm sending shivers to my spine. As I closed the distance between us, he pressed his lips against my own. I moaned. This just feels so right. I opened my eyes, preparing to tell him again how much I love him and…

"What are you doing here?" Actually, the question is, what are you doing _outside_ my dream?

"My sentiments exactly." He replied, but I don't think I follow.

No, really, what is he doing _outside_ my dream?

I did the natural thing to do; I offered an explanation, which cannot be closer to the truth. "Well, you said I should go sleep in the room whose door is second from the corner and…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Don't worry. I'll just escort you to your room and we can both get some shut eyes." Kurama stood from the bed, and I followed suit. The next thing I know, he was staring at me like I've grown an extra head or something. Is there a bug on my face?

"Botan, where are your clothes?"

I smiled. Well, what else happened to my clothes? They didn't fade away for sure. Kurama can be so funny at times, cracking jokes when he feels like it.

"I did what you told me! I got myself cleaned up and since my clothes were really dirty from the park, I took it all off."

He violently pulled out the sheets from the bed and handed them to me. Was I supposed to wash these like his mom does? "What do you want me to do with the bed sheets, Kurama?"

"Go, uh, wrap them around yourself… like a dress of some sort."

Wrap sheets around self. Got it. Or was that a joke too?

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to prepare Kurama a nice breakfast. I knew his mother always made these wonderful oatmeal cookies for him so I had to make them too! Yes, that would make him happy, right?

Gathering the tools I needed, I grabbed the recipe from the kitchen counter. Before I left heaven, I made sure I watched all those baking shows on earth so I'd have a know-how on what to do. Also, I made sure I knew where Kurama's mother kept the recipe so I'd know exactly how to make the cookies.

"Good morning, Kurama!" I pulled on the curtains, allowing the sun's rays to shine through his huge windows. "It's already 7 AM and I got you some coffee and oatmeal cookies in the kitchen so you better come down soon!"

Even if he didn't get up right away, I knew he'd be down to the kitchen soon. I knew he'd remember how his mother usually opens the curtains for him. I knew he'd remember that his mother always baked oatmeal cookies in the morning so that he'd be downstairs on cue.

"You made cookies?"

And yes, Kurama's down, staring at the oatmeal cookies I made.

I beamed at him. "Yes, you should go try them!"

Eyeing him, I saw he was still in his boxers. I fought a giggle that dared escape my mouth. W_hat?__ I'm a girl!_

I was so happy when he finally took a bite of a cookie. "Do you like them?"

"How did— how did you make these?"

Ugh, I placed them in the oven? "I got this recipe in the kitchen counter this morning and I thought I would try it."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "And the secret ingredient?"

"Cinnamon." Came my quick reply.

"Cinnamon? How did you know it was cinnamon? Mom never wrote it down."

I bit my lip. _That was a wrong move, Botan_. I knew his mom never wrote it down. I knew Kurama has always been bitter about the fact she never disclosed the information on the secret ingredient to him. I knew he has been irritated since his mother's death because he can never seem to remake her oatmeal cookies.

I knew I had to make up an excuse.

"Before, I always watched someone I know make oatmeal cookies and she _always_ puts cinnamon. So when I saw that the recipe didn't have cinnamon, I figured the secret ingredient would be, yea, cinnamon!"

It wasn't totally a lie. Sure, his mom wasn't my friend. Sure, I didn't figure things out myself. But hey, I always watched his mom make them. And I really did see her put in cinnamon every time. So yes, I knew it was the secret ingredient.

I was glad he got off my case right away. He munched quietly on the oatmeal cookies I made, perhaps reminiscing of the times when his mother used to make them for him. A happy smile finally graced his face. And with that, I was happy because he was happy_._

* * *

One morning, Kurama was preparing to go to work after a long weekend. So I didn't bother him or offered an explanation of my whereabouts like always. I simply strolled to the garden to water the plants her mother used to take care of.

Seeing them, I instantly frowned. Kurama has neglected the bushes and the flowers, obviously. I knew this reminded him so much of his mother since she was the one who made him accustomed to plants. I knew he changed completely after her death. I knew he was upset about his mother's death, but did the plants have to suffer too?

"What are you doing?" His voice startled me.

"I'm talking to the plants."

"Talking to the plants?" He gave me a look, a look that says he thinks I'm being stupid.

"Uh-huh. Do you want to try it?" I ignored the look altogether. Of course he'd think I'm going insane. I mean, I was talking to plants. Nevertheless, I was excited that I'd finally have him back to loving these beautiful flowers again, even if they do remind him of his mother.

Squatting beside me, he faced a peony. "Hello, peony, Botan here was talking to you just now. I think she has totally lost it."

"Kurama!" I pouted and swatted his arm playfully. "You're mean."

He laughed. Yes, Kurama openly laughed. I mentally gave myself a pat on the shoulder for getting him out of his shell slash comfort zone which, in my opinion, isn't comfortable at all.

"Come on, Kurama. Tell the plant something nice."

I thought he was going to narrow his eyes at me and scold me for being childish. But his face suddenly softened. "Peony, don't you think Botan is looking lovely today?" So his face suddenly softened, making him look more handsome in the bright sunlight and _he just complimented me_. Am I blushing? Oh yes.

"Botan." I was snapped out of my cloud nine. "Why talk to plants? It's not like they'll answer back." Wait, rewind and remix. Was that irritation in his voice? Are we back to square one again?

"Well, it's my way to let the plants know I care for them. You know, when I talk to them, at least they'd know I care."

I had to tell him the truth this time. I wouldn't say it's because his mom does it too, so it's a qualified okay thing to do. I really did think it was a way to make them know I am here for them, make them know I'm very happy they're growing so well and, wait, did I just say the exact same thing his mother said to him years ago?

Suddenly, two kids, not older than eight years old, passed the front yard on their bikes, ringing their bells as they race each other, making me completely forget what I was thinking about a while ago. And yes, I know, I easily get distracted. It's what I get for having an attention span of a squirrel.

"Kurama," I slowly tugged at his sleeve. "I've always wanted to learn how to ride a bike. Will you please teach me?"

I have always wanted to ride a bike, always have imagined riding with Kurama on a beachside while watching the sunset. I hope he'd say yes.

"Sure, why not?"

I didn't know what came over me when I immediately hugged him and squealed in delight. I guess I was just too overwhelmed with excitement. I was sure I was overwhelmed with excitement. But hey, you'd be excited too if the man you have always admired from afar, mind you, has agreed to teach you how to ride a bike, one of your long-time dreams!

I turned ten shades of red when I felt his arms circle around me and press my body closer to his, protectively and lovingly… just like in my dreams. It was a good thing my face was buried in his chest, lest he'd see I was red as a tomato and start asking questions that might lead to the revelation of my angel days.

Now that'd be a hassle. I know.

* * *

_Up and coming sequel: WE WERE GIVEN WINGS TO FLY_


End file.
